<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Ouroboros by DEMONICS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193412">Project Ouroboros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS'>DEMONICS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Edward Elric, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Edward Elric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Name Changes, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Restored Alphonse Elric, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, I know I still have other chapters for other stories I need to update, shush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Envy, Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s), Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Ouroboros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few synopsis for this au since it's been in my head for a ＲＥＡＬＬＹ long time and it's a bit of a doozy and has A LOT of info, so.. here we fucking go.</p><p>First to list off the ships that will be on the foreground and background,</p><p>The foreground ships are; Ed and Evy, Alphonse and Mei, and Pride and an OC.</p><p>Background ships are, Roy and Riza, and Greed and an OC.</p><p>Some foreground and background ships will switch places depending on the focus of the chapter and characters; ei, in one chapter Greed and his SO could be the main focus while Mei and Al are in the background.</p><p>I'll next go on to describe the Homunculi characters one by one, so sorry if that's a bit tedious lmao.</p>
<hr/><p><b><span class="u">The Homunculi  and Father</span></b>.</p><p>The "Homunculi" in this au aren't immortal, they were born with their abilities and aged up like normal humans. They <em>can </em>die, but because they aren't entirely human they endure a bit more than any normal person. But they have a limit and they can't exert their abilities too much.</p><p>Father in this au is named Ferrdinad Alighieri, he had shoulder length black hair sharp red eyes with a black beared and mustache. He treated his children poorly showing obvious signs of favoritism very early on starting with Pride, and occasionally Laura.</p><p>He tolerated Gregory and overall ignored Evyn and Wren; When Wren was born Evy was the main one to take care of him, seemingly being thrown in to take care of their baby brother without too much helpー Even though Mother was the main care taker for all of them, Wrens birth took a large toll on her body and the responsibility fell on Evyn as a result, not because their other siblings couldn't, but because Ferrdinad had nothing better to do for Evy.</p><p>Ferrdinad died at the age of 57 in the begining of the au and opens on a funeral, with Pride not being particularly bothered by the death of his father, but still showing neutral respect for his passing.</p><p>Reggie and Evyn showed obvious resentment and contempt, Evyn especially.</p><p>While Wren was being visibly upset and sadー crying as Mother comforted him, which was understandable with him being a small child, death is a scary thing for him.</p><p>She points out his sadness, seemingly confused as to why Wren is so upset. <em>"Dad died... remember?" </em>Said Evyn, confused themselves; why would she ask something like that during an obvious funeral?</p><p><em>"Ah yes, of course. How silly of me to have forgotten." </em>An odd response, but Mother has been getting more and more "<em>less</em><em> present</em>" everytime a sibling was born, which is why there's only been six.</p><p><b>Pride. Age 28. Number 1: </b><br/>
Pride wasn't renamed like his other siblings were by Mother. She <em>did </em>give him a name, but seeing nothing wrong with the sin name he decided not to change it.</p><p>Pride, unlike his canon counterpart, is blind. He still has his shadows and uses them to see. He can also feel the vibrations of peoples foot steps and can tell who it is solely based on foot steps aloneー As well as hearing peoples heartbeats, he can tell when someones tired, excited or even... dying. Which he once said is the most tragic thing to have with his ability, hearing a heartbeat stop.  </p><p><b>Gregory or Reggie age 25 (Code Name: Greed) No. 3: </b><br/>
Reggie, like his canon counterpart is the ultimate carbon shield that can cover his whole body. When he is fully covered in his shield he has super strength enough to lift a vehicle. He also has night vision when in full carbon shield.</p><p>Being the third born he was mostly tasked with small missions as well as helping taking care of Evy when they were still trying to figure out their shape shifting (basically a babysitter.)</p><p>After he and Ev got older they grew of the sibling rivalry and became close friends. That doesn't mean Reggie won't make fun of them still.</p><p><b>Evyn age 21 ( Code Name: Envy) No. 4</b>:<br/>
Evy, again, just like their canon counterpart can shape shift into <em>almost </em>anything. They mainly can only do animals and in a redesign I made I gave them a lizards tail and feetsies that look like the back legs of a fox or cat,<br/>
they've had both since birth and even learned to walk by themselves at a young age by using their tail as a support to stand (like a meerkat). </p><p>They were the middle child growing up, and always clung to Laura (Lust) as well as almost always being picked on by Reggie (Greed). To say they were happy to no longer be the baby of the house when Wren (Wrath) was born is an understatement.</p><p>When they got older and able to control their abilities, Evy learned that they can see in the dark when shape shifted into a wolf, or a panther or any kind of apex predator.</p><p><b>Wren age 12 ( Code Name: Wrath) No. 5: </b><br/>
Wren doesn't seem to have any abilities like his siblings do. However, it's not too late to tell if he does or doesn'tー But the others do notice it's strange that he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Well... except for saying how pretty and nice of a lady Laura is even though... Wren was too young to remember what she looked or sounded like. Everyone shrugs it off as him being a child with a big imagination, though.</p><p>It's strange though, that a child as sensitive and as playful as Wren, that he'd been given Code Name Wrath. So strange.</p><p>
  <b>Laura age 25, Code Named: Lust. Former Number 2 (Deceased): </b>
</p><p>Her abilities were the same as her canon counterpart.</p><p>Not much is known of her death, other than it was an explosion and the building caught fire.</p><p>She died as she was burnt alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>